Big Men do Cry
by auronstar1903
Summary: Raiden/Johhny Cage. Cheesy, simple, but a great pairing, nontheless. Takes place right at the end of MK 2011.


**Big Boys Can Cry**

_**Since the new Mortal Kombat is to come out soon (YES…I like that kind of game), I thought I'd go back to the last recent game, which I played. Yeah I know, another gay fanfic, but this is bound to be 75% of my work, I'll be honest. This takes place towards the end of the game, before the Kratos cut scene for that matter. I like this pairing.**_

Raiden had wiped the remaining dripping blood from the corner of his mouth. He was pretty sure even after being healed by the spirits of the former gods, Shao Kahn had managed to damage him once more. The ruthless Netherealm ruler still perished, and yet the thunder god figured he'd feel the emotional and physical pain for some time.

Johnny and Sonya emerged, both just as worn and battered, but alive, nonetheless. Johnny had a sorrowful smile plastered on his face. "We're really sorry, Raiden." He rubbed the back of his neck. "If it helps, they died with true honor." The martial artist wished he could've said more to make Raiden feel better, but words alone couldn't even describe what he wanted to tell him...if….only….

In the end, he settled for a hand on the shoulder, to which surprised him as the god returned with a smile. Sonya could barely hold back a small giggle as it was obvious what was to happen between…or what she secretly hoped. It wasn't that she hated the movie star, but didn't have the feelings anyone would expect. For the most part, she had taken a liking to Jax, even in death.

Raiden let the firm warmth of Johnny's hand soothe what happiness was left, being the victory the remaining trio had achieved. "I appreciate the gesture, Johnny. I am grateful you have stayed until the end." By this point, he and Johnny were almost face to face. Any closer and maybe he could express the feelings he'd been harboring-

A neon green portal had appeared from behind the trio within a second. Within another second, it was obvious what was going on. It was a portal leading back to the Earthrealm. And with that, Sonya and Johnny would be gone really soon…..

Johnny….

There were times in the past when the gods would forbid love of any kind, as they felt it was a distraction to their duties. For the most part, he went along, mostly because he couldn't find it. But through Johnny, it was another story.

He was arrogant in the beginning (…okay, still was, but the arrogance died down a bit through combat) but was a good soul, defending his friends when necessary. He cared about the deeper issues as well. They had more in common then he would've dreamed. And whenever they spent time together, his heart beat as fast as that Baraka's hands moved. He could only imagine what it would feel like if he never saw him again.

…but he couldn't. "Well," he spoke softly. "I…suppose your work here is done…." He gestured a hand. Because if there WAS anything he learned of love, is that he had to set it free.

As the agent and the movie star approached the portal, Johnny couldn't help but feel empty. He knew he didn't want to leave Raiden, but he thought he'd only end up holding him back, and he didn't-

He was interrupted as he ran into Sonya. "Oh, sorry, my bad." He apologized. Yet even as he did, she didn't budge. He nudged her with a light fist. "Hey…you okay?"

She shook her head as he tried to side-step her, raising her arms as a shield between him and the portal. "Johnny…is this what you really want?" she asked.

He looked at the portal, which was awaiting his home. Money, fame, and more were waiting. But deep down, _that_ life was nothing but a sham in the end. But here, HERE in the Netherealm, with Raiden….it wouldn't even matter where they were, because as long as….

As he began to ponder his thoughts (which in the end, would be obvious) a stray tear fell from his face. He didn't cry. He NEVER cried. Men didn't cry…or maybe he'd just been in one too many movies. Though if he'd learn anything from films, was that most would end well, but only if you did something about it. Something that would just take three words…..

"…..I love you….."

The thunder god knew it'd be better to leave, figuring the words were meant for the female cop.

At least until he felt a hand grasp his.

Raiden soon found himself grabbing Johnny's hand, and within seconds, kissing frantically. It took Sonya's willpower not to giggle at their long-waited sloppy, middle school kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So how's everything back in Hollywood? Anyone question 'bout me?" Johnny's voice asked over the phone.

Sonya twirled her ponytail. "I don't live in Hollywood, FYI," she commented. "But people pretty much believe you died in the motel explosion south of Hollywood. You'd be surprised how much covering I had to do."

He chuckled from the other line. "Any regrets?" he asked.

She quirked a brow as she picked up a photo that Stryker had managed to capture back in the Netherealm. It had been the whole group from Lui Kang and Sub-Zero, to Kitana and Nightwolf. "Surprisingly….none." she smiled. The cop had placed the framed picture back down. "So what about you and Raiden….any news on the lovers, let alone Netherealm?" she snickered.

"It's…wonderful." He sighed happily. "I've never felt THIS happy. Raiden and I actually want to _consider_ family. I mean, I know, everything's calmed down here in Netherealm, but who knows for how long, you know?"

"Calm before the storm, I suppose." Sonya laughed. She looked up at the clock. "Crap, I'm supposed to be patrolling a crime scene. Give my regards to Raiden." She rushed, hanging up seconds later.

In the Netherealm, the martial artist chuckled. Already a month, and not one regret. Raiden had even offered to go back with him, but Johnny declined. They even managed to make a home back at the temple.

Speaking of, he buried his face into the thunder god's chest, to which the other male smirked. "Sonya?" he whispered.

"Yeah. She says hi." Johnny smiled pulling the covers over both of them. "Love you."

"I love you as well." Raiden whispered.

_**Sappy ending, but I'm working on making another Lysandre/Sycamore fanfic soon.**_


End file.
